


Leaving, But Not Forever

by axdorkxable



Category: Eureka
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Zoë is leaving for Harvard, Jo is afraid of the long distance relationship. Zoë/Jo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving, But Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Leaving, But Not Forever
> 
> Summary: AU. Zoë is leaving for Harvard, Jo is afraid of the long distance relationship. Zoë/Jo
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> Spoilers: End of Season 3
> 
> Archiving: Ask for permission.

**Leaving, But Not Forever**

Zoë yawned, her body automatically searching out for the usual warmth. When she didn't find it, she opened her eyes, confused. Her hand reached out beside her, but she could only feel cool sheets beside her. She frowned and pushed herself up, looking around the room.

"Jo?"

There was no answer, and her frowned deepened. She knew Jo didn't have to work in the morning - Dad had given Jo the day off when he found the older woman passed out on her desk. Usually, Zoë would have to drag the women out of bed or she would sleep until one, but it was only eight in the morning and Jo was nowhere in sight.

She slipped out of bed, feet softly padding on the wooden floor as she searched for her girlfriend. Jo's house was small; only a two bedroom house that was really made for one person, but Jo was nowhere in sight. She could smell coffee, and the coffee was still fresh so Jo couldn't have been gone long.

Movement outside caught her attention, and Zoë let out a sigh of relief; she had found Jo. She didn't bother hiding her approach as she went outside, as Jo could've sensed a ninja approach, but the brunette didn't turn around from where she was leaning against the porch railing. She slipped her arms around Jo's waste, burying her nose into the woman's back.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Zoë chuckled. "That's a first." Jo sighed and turned in Zoë's arms, pulling the younger woman closer. Zoë frowned; something felt off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Zoë pulled back slightly, looking at Jo, who was trying to put on a cheerful face. "That was the worst lie I have ever heard. What's going through your mind?"

Jo pulled away from Zoë, shuffling nervously. "You're leaving."

Zoë nodded slowly. "Yes?" When Jo just looked down at her feet, she gently used her fingers to lift the brunette's head up. "What's going through your mind, sweetie?"

"I'mscaredyou'llfindsomeoneelse," Jo said quickly before looking away again.

Zoë blinked, trying to process the words. "You're afraid I'll find someone else." Jo's nod confirmed she had, indeed, heard right. Zoë chuckled and shook her head. "You're an idiot. Why do you think I would find someone else?"

Jo shrugged. "You're going to college. You're young, I'm not."

"This again?" Zoë huffed and shook her head. "I thought we went over this already." She pulled Jo close, holding on tight when the older woman tried to move away.

"Let me go."

Zoë's grip tightened. "I'm not letting you go."

Jo's struggles slowed down, and she tiredly leaned against Zoë. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because I love you, you idiot."

Jo froze. "You do?"

Zoë pulled away and gave Jo a genuine smile. "I do." She reached up and cupped the older woman's face, unconsciously stroking her cheek. "You don't have to say anything, but I want you to know that I do."

Jo's eyes watered, and she bit her lip. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

Zoë chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but that's alright, 'cause you're my idiot. But listen to me. I'm just going to college, and I'm going to call, email, and all of that a million times a day. And, I'm going to visit as much as I can. Okay?"

"Okay."

Zoë grinned. "Good." She gave Jo a quick kiss. "Now, can we go back inside? We both have the day off and I'm in a cuddling mood."

Jo grinned and gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
